Celos
by Stein
Summary: Los celos causan heridas, las heridas crean un dolor tan grande que quieren olvidarse, el olvidar provoca hacer cosas inesperadas, lo inesperado asusta, y lo que asusta puede causar alegria con la persona adecuada... HxO


**Celos**

Las calles vigiladas cambiaban ahora de turno, el primer escuadrón regresaba a su cuartel después de haber patrullado por varias horas, esa tarde ya estaba libre para ellos y como era regla, debían cambiarse el uniforme.

Su sencilla yukata ahora se ceñía a su figura sin la extensión de su brazo, la katana, que le hacia lucir menos varonil según palabras de Sanosuke siempre que estaban recorriendo las calles en su tiempo libre.

Fue rápidamente a la habitación en donde se encontraba el sub-comandante viendo salir al pequeño pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa, sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Se detuvo abruptamente ante ese gesto, ese sentimiento nacido desde que Tetsu se había unido por haberle incitado él mismo a ello; se le oprimía el pecho. Tan cerca de él, del demonio que tenían segundo al mando. El chiquillo perdido ya en la esquina del doujo era el único capaz de hacerle sentir así, decidió respirar profundamente y encerrar aquello muy dentro. Entro en la habitación.

-Hijikata-san vayamos a tomar algo.

-No tengo tiempo ahora.

-Debes dejar de estresarte por un momento Hijikata-san.

-Por qué no me dices que es realmente lo que quieres.

-Que salgamos a tomar algo.

-Esta bien.

-¡Bien! Vamos, apúrate.

Souji iba feliz como cada vez que estaba al lado del mayor, estar solo ellos dos era lo que cada día ansiaba, le levantaba, estar en las noches en su habitación desvelándose con su activa imaginación de aquel cuerpo encima suyo sometiéndole, esas manos hábiles masturbándole y adentrándose en su cuerpo anhelante, solo pensar en eso se sonrojo intentando calmarse antes de que la yukata se levantase de algún lado.

No solía gustar mucho de la bebida pero los nervios le obligaban a ello. Llegando al local se sentaron en una mesa apartada pidiendo el mayor el sake caliente que tanto le gustaba, el menor compartía el gusto para ese momento.

Ya con una buena cantidad de bebida en su organismo fueron sorprendidos, e interrumpidos, por el aún no buscado Sakamoto Ryoma quien llego a sentarse con ellos pasando su brazo por los hombros de un algo ya bebido Okita.

-Oki! Ansiaba verte como todos los días.

-Ryoma-san es tarde ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mi intuición me guió hasta ti my love ¿Ya vas a unirte a mi?

-Ya te dije que no estoy interesado.

El sub comandante se sorprendió por el atrevimiento del moreno al tomar el mentón del chico y acercarse a sus labios, tan cerca que hizo que su rostro enrojeciera de coraje pidiendo ahora sake frió para calmarse, para interrumpir el momento.

-Hijikata-san déjame servirte un poco.

-No te molestes.

-Lo hago con gusto.

-Oki ven un momento ¡Mira lo que tienen ahí!

Agarrando su mano casi tirando la tokkuri se lo llevo hasta donde tenían los aperitivos que sabia eran de los que más le gustaban al soldado. Aprovechando su debilidad ante el alcohol le sostuvo de la cintura en un traspié del otro quedando muy cerca de su rostro, aspirando su aroma fuerte de alcohol casi pudiéndose embriagarse el mismo. Le besó, no se contuvo y ante la respuesta probo aquella lengua degustando el interior de la boca. Un sabor deliciosamente embriagante. Estaba "muerto" si las miradas matasen, aquella aura desprendida del temible demonio de los Lobos de Mibu le atravesaba dolorosamente soltando despacio al chico que reacciono corriendo detrás de su superior dejándole a el la cuenta pendiente.

Okita le alcanzó tomándole del brazo, casi cayendo al suelo por la reacción de rechazo, aquella mirada furiosa, llena de fuego le hería, era la primera vez que le veía así y le dolía más que fuera dirigida a el.

Las personas se les quedaban viendo, parecía alguna pelea de amantes o algo muy parecido, les extraño puesto que aquellos dos nunca habían peleado, o al menos no el publico.

-¡Espera!

-…

-¡Ponme atención!

El mayor ignoraba por primera vez al chico de mirada calida, su semblante ahora era serio y furioso, muy distinto al que le mostraba casi todos los días.

-¡Hijikata-san!

Llegaron al cuartel encerrándose en la habitación del otro, que aunque quería estar solo no pudo librarse del chico a quien le había enseñado a perfeccionar su habilidad para usar la katana desde que le conoció, desde aquel evento con la katana maldita.

-Sal de aquí.

-No, dime por qué fue esa reacción

-¿Todavía lo preguntas?

-¿Estas celoso?

-¿De qué?

-De que se me insinuara tanto.

-¿A quién le importa ese tipo?

-A ti porque casi lo matas cuando me beso.

-No entiendo por qué lo dices.

-¿Estás enojado?

-¿Por qué te dejaste besar y tocar por ese sujeto?

-Hijikata-san yo no…

-No tienes porque darme explicaciones –salio de su propio cuarto dejando con la palabra en la boca al pobre muchacho que se estaba empezando a sentir mal.

-Hijikata-san… si solo hubieras sido tú –un susurro era lo único que había llenado la habitación antes de que fueran interrumpidos sus pensamientos por un chiquillo que derramaba el té caliente sobre el sub comandante.

-¡Ichimura!

-¡Lo siento Hijikata-san! Limpiare enseguida.

El mayor suspiro, no estaba de humor, así que solo acaricio la cabeza del chico y siguió su camino dejando extrañado al niño de cabellos rojizos, quien se quedo con un sonrojo sobre sus mejillas mirando por donde se había ido el terrible demonio de mirada fría.

El espadachín capitán del primer escuadrón había presenciado aquella escena no con buenos ojos, miraba de una manera asesina al pequeño niño que ahora recogía lo que había roto y limpiaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Su demonio interno empezaba a despertar causando que su deseo por deshacerse del niño creciera rápidamente. Fue interrumpido por dos razones, no tenía su katana consigo y Yamazaki estaba aun lado dispuesto a impedirle el paso.

-Cálmate antes que cometas alguna tontería.

-No te interpongas en mi camino.

-Deberías hablar con el sub comandante antes que nada, Tetsu no tiene la culpa.

-¿Y yo si?

-En parte.

-Yo solo quería que Hijikata-san se acercara así a mi, que se sintiera celoso, que me quiera.

-Antes que intentes hacerle algo a ese niño mejor será que arregles tus problemas con los causantes.

-¿Sigo siendo un niño, cierto?

Parecía que hablaba solo, que el otro no le contestaría, pero sabía que lo entendía y escuchaba, comprendía sus palabras y sus sentimientos, aquel niño de aspecto y corazón frió que solo era una fachada ante los demás.

Salió del doujo para que el frió de la noche le helara la piel con los vientos helados, después de todo, necesitaba aclarar dudas. Se encontró, entre la calle semi-alumbrada, con quien menos deseaba ver –¡Oki, que alegría encontrarte en el mismo día!

-…

-¡Oh! Vamos, dame un kiss como hace rato.

-No te me acerques Ryoma.

-¿Por qué?

-Jamás vuelvas a acercarte a mí.

-Sabes que me gustas.

-Y tú sabes lo que siento por él.

-Él ni siquiera se acerca como lo hago yo. ¿Él tiene algún interés?

-…

-Ven.

Camino muy seguro de que el albino lo seguía de cerca, era una suerte que anduviera tan abatido y a la vez que no estuviera de guardia, de lo contrario se habría convertido en un caos.

-Llegamos.

-¿En dónde se supone que estamos?

-En un lugar donde te haré olvidar tus sufrimientos.

-No te necesito.

-Piensas vivir atado a quien no te mira más allá de una sola herramienta.

-Soy su herramienta, desde que nos conocimos ese es el propósito de mi existencia, serle útil.

-Entonces permíteme mostrarte algo más que solo ese deseó que tienes por él que es el centro de tu mundo –el dorso de su mano recorría suavemente la mejilla prohibida siendo rápidamente rechazada.

-No quiero que me toques.

-Solo beberemos si es lo que quieres.

-Aún tengo el sake en mi cuerpo.

-Olvídate unos momentos de tus pesares. Vamos.

-…

-Bebamos.

El moreno sirvió el sake siendo rápidamente ingerido por el espadachín mas joven, tomaron más de la mitad que había en aquel hostal a donde lo habían llevado, tomaron sin reservas y sin fijarse en el tiempo.

Uno consolaba al que quería olvidarse de quien tanto amaba y solo lo utilizaba, a pesar del dolor el moreno hacía sonreír al pelinegro y junto con la bebida ambos solo vivían el momento.

-Kanpai.

-Kanpai.

-Oi Oki!

-¿Qué pasa? –servía más sake.

-Ya ando pasado ¿Cómo te sientes tú?

-Igual pero no quiero parar, de lo contrarió pensare en él –Bajo la vista intentando que sus emociones no explotaran en ese momento frente al otro.

-Yo te entretengo…

Aquella declaración fue claramente escuchada por el sub consiente del joven, quien se acercaba cada vez más colocando una de sus blancas manos en el muslo del moreno, la mirada brillante y deseosa del espadachín hizo que la sangre le hirviera, no podía controlarse por más tiempo.

Lo agarro de la mano subiendo casi corriendo a una de las habitaciones del local aventando el dinero sin contarlo siquiera, sabía que el chico andaba en peores condiciones que él, y no le haría nada, solo lo llevaría a descansar a donde se estaba quedando; y si el chico quería seguir olvidando él lo ayudaría.

-Oki… -su cuerpo empezó a temblar al tener contacto con el delicado cuerpo que lo abrazaba, rozando su calido aliento sobre el sensible cuello.

-¿No vas hacer nada aún cuando me tienes pegado a tu cuerpo? Ni siquiera por qué este cuerpo arda con una temperatura tan alta que quema.

-Yo… no hagas eso…

- ¿No te atrae?

-Sabes que eres demasiado tentador.

-Hace demasiado calor –empezó despojarse de su ropa, la yukata no le ayudaba a calmar el ardor que sentía en su entrepierna, pero si sus manos. Aquellos blancos dedos desaparecían adentrándose en un oscuro pasaje, se movían al ritmo que apretaba su miembro dándole la fricción que su cadera ayudaba a imponerle a sus manos.

Ryoma veía aquella tortura como si fuera un ritual para hechizarlo, aquellos gemidos eran el embrujo que le lanzaba justo a su punto débil; Nunca había podido resistirse al gran espadachín Okita Souji y ahora que tenía la oportunidad no iba a desaprovecharla.

Quitó de un solo movimiento aquellas manos blancas sustituyéndolas por las suyas, adentrando sus dedos hasta que se perdiera toda su extensión.

Su boca había tomado el otro lugar chupando y degustando el calido liquido que lo bañaba, lo jalaba y lo introducía más a su boca, besaba toda parte expuesta escuchando los fuertes gemidos, sintiendo como aquellas cortas uñas se enterraban en sus hombros cuando coloco su miembro en la entrada penetrándole de una sola arremetida.

Movía con fuerza su cadera golpeando con una pasión no contenida.

Las blancas piernas le rodeaban la cintura, su boca no podía cerrarse debido a la intensidad del acto. Se sentía extasiado, solo pensando en lo bien que se sentía el que su amante llenara su interior golpeando con toda su fuerza aquel punto que le hacía enloquecer.

Solo un nombre escapo después de haber pasado aquel éxtasis y Ryoma con todo y la influencia del alcohol pudo entenderlo como para sentirse mal, había obtenido parte de lo que había deseado de ese niño, pero no de una forma que ambos se habían entregado al otro.

Tapo a ambos dejando de lamentarse, ya pagaría las consecuencias de sus actos por la mañana.

Era ya tarde, las ventanas permitían el paso de los rayos lunares desapareciendo levemente por las nubes surcadas. Las rendijas ayudaban a oscurecer aún más la habitación, los rayos vistos con los truenos escuchados desde lejos anunciaban una tormenta.

Despertó cansado, adolorido y muy incomodo. Se intento levantar sintiendo dolor en la parte baja de su espalda, intento recordar y quedo petrificado, volteó a un lado confirmando sus temores, ahí estaba el culpable de todo, Sakamoto Ryoma.

-Ryoma.

El otro despertó con esfuerzo al sentir el movimiento a su lado, se sentía feliz, satisfecho y abrió con animo los ojos para quedar petrificado ante la mirada que le dirigía el chico de sus más grandes anhelos –Oki… ¿Cómo estás?

-Tú…

-Cálmate Oki, se que solo íbamos a beber pero... Tu poder de seducción es increíble, deberías verte.

-…

-Yo… no pude contenerme, en verdad trate pero Oki, eres very good.

-Me voy… ah… -un gesto de dolor se asomo preocupando al moreno, sabía de que se trataba así que no quiso decir algo para provocar al asesino que tenía a su lado -Ni siquiera me trataste con cariño.

-"Si supieras que tu fuiste quien saltaste encima no dirías eso" –Le trajo una yukata aunque era algo diferente a las que el chico solía llevar era mejor que la otra que estaba sucia y no en buenas condiciones para salir con ella. Le cambio amablemente, cuidando sus palabras, tratando la delgada línea en la que estaban, cualquier descuido sería fatal, aunque el otro apenas se pudiera mover, si despertaba al demonio que Hijikata Toshizo había creado sería un suicidio.

Era ya bastante tarde pero sabia bien que no podía retener al chico y menos aún acompañarle, aunque pareciera frágil era todo un atemorizante demonio sediento de sangre maligna, aquella no digna de habitar en el Edo. Simplemente quedo viendo como desaparecía en las sombras en donde ya las antorchas se habían consumido por el fuego.

Ya estaba en camino hacía el cuartel general en donde habitaba, estaba asustado por lo que acababa de hacer, pero trataría de tomar las cosas con calma, aunque no sabría como actuar frente a quién más miedo tenía por lo que sentía por él. El dolor de cabeza era bastante soportable comparado con las heridas en batalla, pero su mareo le impedía llegar más rápido de lo que quisiera al Doujo. Debía recibir su castigo por ausentarse tanto tiempo.

Cruzando la puerta se encontró con su comandante, aquella mirada perdida en las nubes tapando toda luz natural. –¿En dónde te metiste?.

-Kondo-san, lo siento.

-No te preocupes, se que te sabes cuidar, sin embargo necesitas una reprimenda.

-Lo sé, no volverá a pasar.

-Avísale a Toshi, no queremos que su mal humor nos lo pase a todos.

-¿Él se preocupo por mi?

-Souji… -agarrándole el hombro –Sabes que eres lo más importante que tiene, no sabes el estado en el que lo dejaste, así que ve inmediatamente con él.

-Yo…

-Ve, yo iré a dormir, ya me pegó el sueño.

-Sí. Kondo-san, lo siento.

Sus pasos comenzaron a ser más largos y rápidos logrando en poco tiempo estar frente a la habitación que le pertenecía al sub-comandante que aún se mantenía con vida. Y esos pensamientos lo hicieron detenerse, se quedo en la puerta decidiendo si debía entrar o no.

Se había emocionado tanto que no pensó en otra cosa pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron de golpe al ver el fuerte pecho del mayor. Levantando la mirada asustado apenas logro ver sus ojos cuando fue jalado al interior siendo abrazado fuertemente.

-Hijikata-san –apenas fue un susurro pero se logró escuchar por el mayor.

-¿En dónde estuviste toda la noche? Esa ropa no es tuya, y ese aroma que te envuelve.

Su cuerpo tembló más notoriamente. Había fallado, su entrenamiento parecía banal ahora todos esos años perdidos en controlar su cuerpo, sus emociones. Estaba tan asustado como la primera vez que asesino a una persona, se sentía mal y quería gritar tan fuerte como aquella vez, quería desahogarse de todo.

-Souji –levantó el rostro mojado del chico besando sus mejillas con sus labios siendo un tierno gesto que recorría todo el rostro para finalmente posarse sobre los labios entre abiertos y besarlos con dulzura –Se que estuviste con el que causo nuestra pelea.

-Hijikata-san…

-Shh… quédate a mi lado, yo borrare todo rastro de aquel extraño -Se inclino para volverlo a besar, recorriendo sus manos por aquel cuello marcado donde poso sus labios para borrar la existencia de alguien no deseado.

Su cuello albino dejaba ver una notable marca, era grande y roja, signo de que aquel que lo había hecho era alguien tan celoso y posesivo, y ese alguien había dejado sorprendido al joven espadachín –Eres mió, solamente mió.

-Hijikata-san…

Estaba asustado a la vez, quería mostrarle muchas cosas, quería que lo amase tanto como él pero lo que más anhelaba era que todos supieran de quien era el temible demonio.

Se levanto temeroso aspirando el aroma inconfundible del hombre que tenía a su lado, colocando su boca en la base de su cuello beso con fuerza jalando la piel tantas veces como creyó necesario dejándole una marca igual a la que el otro le había dejado.

Estaba tan concentrado que no noto la mirada que le daban hasta que sintió la mano pasando delicadamente por su cabello, acariciando todo el largo junto con la piel que estaba siendo descubierta quitando las ropas que estorbaban.

La habitación estaba a oscuras siendo alumbrada por las rendijas en donde pasaban los rayos enviados de la luna llena altamente orgullosa de ser la única que presenciara aquel acto de entrega.

El sudor que empezaba a bañar sus cuerpos brillaba como si fuesen sus katanas al chocar contra las de sus enemigos, sus respiraciones se volvían agitadas cada que se acercaban más, pegando sus desnudos cuerpos jadeantes, llenos de pasión que planeaban utilizarla toda la noche.

Sus manos iban a velocidades que solo usaban contra los oponentes, apretaban el miembro del otro como si fuera alguna competencia de resistencia, debían de concentrarse puesto que por cualquier descuido el otro se aprovecharía de ello.

Subió besando sus labios para distraerlo, logrando el objetivo de distraerlo se inclino para sustituir a su mano por su boca. Lamiendo la punta que pasaba por toda la extensión del largo miembro húmedo.

Chupaba como lo había hecho con la marca notoria en su piel, quería probarlo todo, degustarlo como si fuese lo único que existiera en todo en mundo, Hijikata era suyo y por ello se encargaría de mostrárselo a los demás.

Su miembro ardía, palpitando de dolor y exigiendo ser atendido; Por lo que se estiro pagándosele sensualmente rozándole los labios –Hijikata-san… atiéndeme…

El otro no pudiendo contra aquella voz sensual y necesitada lo agarro besándolo con pasión, aspirando el aliento dejándole sin aire hasta que exigiera oxigeno. Lo inclino hasta que su espalda tocara el futon, le abrió las piernas chupando las rozadas tetillas que se erguían tanto como sus miembros goteantes.

Estimulándolo con sus dedos, los metía sin un poco de resistencia por parte del otro, comenzaban a humedecerse y eso le ayudaba a expandir aquel orificio que lo recibía con gusto pidiendo más.

Gemía sin poder aprisionar los sonidos con sus labios, como si eso le ayudara a lo ahogarse con su propia saliva. Intentaba que no sonaban en todo el cuartel sus gemidos pero más tarde se daría cuenta que no le funciono aquello que intentaba evitar.

Hijikata lo agarro de la cadera penetrándole hasta el fondo, causando que ambos se estremecieran; Souji lo rodeo con sus piernas apretándolo para hacer aun más intenso el acto. Sus cuerpos jugaban subiendo y bajando acompañados de gritos y suspiros.

Rodeo el cuello del mayor atrayéndolo para besarle; con tan húmedo y apasionado beso, le despertó un placer dominante. Lo aparto un poco de si para voltearlo y quedar sobre él. Bajo colocándose en el lugar perfecto e inclinarse para no perderse de aquellos labios que aprisionaban su boca cada que los movimientos de ambos lo permitían.

Su miembro estaba apunto de expulsar lo que tanto guardaba, era friccionado por estar entre abdómenes tan perfectos que lo estimulaban con aquellos dedos siguiendo el ritmo de ambas caderas logrando que por fin se liberara. Se levantó gimiendo alto penetrándose aun más para que tocara el punto de placer.

Fue volteado quedando boca abajo siendo empujado de la cadera con aquellos movimientos descontrolados y firmes del demonio que lo había adoptado, llenando su interior con aquel tibio fluido que ya había experimentado de otra persona, pero que no le causo ninguna satisfacción ni gozo como el que acababa de recibir.

Ambos se tumbaron cerca del otro, el mayor lo abrazo posesivamente aspirando el aroma inconfundible y aunque bien sabía que se había mezclado con aquel sujeto, cuyo rostro estaba seguro que no olvidaría, le importaba más tener al chico a su lado.

- Hijikata-san… yo…

-Lo sé, siento lo mismo.

-¿En serio?

-¿No confías en mi?

-Se que te es difícil, no es necesario –escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del mayor sintió los besos del otro sobre su cabeza.

-Te amo.

Se levanto sorprendido y feliz, había logrado que aquel demonio que le era tan difícil expresar sentimientos hacía los demás lo dijera, le dijera lo que tanto quería, y estaba muy feliz con eso así que se le lanzo casi ahogándole por tan efusivo abrazo. Se le volvió a colocar encima donde sus miembros se tocaban y moviéndose un poco para que se acariciasen.

-Souji que…

-Vamos Hijikata-san, no me dirás que ya estas cansado.

-Ya verás como te cansas tu primero…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Era una mañana agradable, donde el sueño de todos fue interrumpido por los gritos de un niño que era perseguido por un cerdito bastante enojado.

-¡Ah! ¡Sálvenme de este cerdo!

-Jajaja que activo esta está mañana

-Ese Saizou tiene la personalidad de Souji.

-¿Mía? –Apareciendo a un lado de ellos confundido y con el cansancio reflejado en su rostro pero aquella sonrisa no se borraría de su rostro en bastante tiempo.

-Souji, debes de estar desvelado.

-¿A qué te refieres Kondo-san?

-Souji, tú y Hijikata deben de ser tan hábiles y buenos como en las batallas ¿No?

-¿Qué están diciendo?

-Ah Hijikata-san ¿No estás cansado?

-Toshizo que agitada noche eh –palmeándole el hombro como solo podía hacerlo el comandante de aquel grupo.

-¡Cállense!

Ambos sonrojados por aquellas risas optaron por observar como Saizou lograba derribar al pelirrojo y haciendo que manchara sus ropas quien se enojo tanto que empezó una divertida pelea con el cerdito, causando más risas en todos menos en dos personas, una veía la reacción del mayor que con una expresión enojada se fue de ahí pero sonriendo al no verlo más que una persona que no le agrado nada aquella expresión; Al alcanzarlo espero que su voz no le delatara.

-Hijikata-san, a ti en verdad te agrada Tetsu ¿Verdad?

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Justo cuando me conociste hiciste lo mismo que ahora haces con él.

-…

-¿Podrías… enamorarte de él?

-¿A qué vienen esas tonterías? Es un niño.

-Aha, justo como yo lo era.

-¿Estás celoso?

-¡Claro que no!

-Sí, lo estás. Deja que te demuestre que no hay necesidad de esos celos

Lo tomo de la barbilla para depositar un beso que calmaría los pensamientos del menor pero ambos fueron interrumpidos por el causante de las preocupaciones, quien solo logro ver una mirada asesina por parte de sus superiores y salio huyendo de ahí.

**Owari **

Bien se a dicho que el lemon, o el intento de este como aquí, es lo más difícil, y la verdad estoy de acuerdo, no es muy bueno pero a mi me gusta y con eso me doy por bien servida.


End file.
